Family Is Not Everything
by DarkKing1
Summary: Danny's parents have accepted him as their son and Rosie as their granddaughter, but there is no happy ending. New problems begin to arise and Danny and Sam have a big argument, leading San to do something drastic, but not without Danny interfering. What has happened to the young couple? What will Rosie think when she sees her parents?
1. Chapter 1

**DK1: Hey guys. It's finally time for the other sequel to Daddy's Little Girl.**

* * *

It as been three months since Danny's parents accepted him. In that time, he told them more about Rosie, who they immediately treated like she was their own, showed them everything about his powers, and started hunting with them helping him on occasion. Right now, he was still in school.

"FENTON!" Dash yelled as he chased Danny down a hallway. The students moving out of the smaller teen's way. Danny ducked into an empty hallway and turned invisible. Dash ran into the hallway and turned around after not seeing his stress reliever. Danny turned visible again and walked out of the hallway. At his locker waited his girlfriend and best friend. The former giving him a smile.

"How's it with meathead?" Sam asked.

"He's right next to you, so why don't you ask him?" Danny quipped. Tucker shouted, what caused Danny and Sam to laugh, along with Tucker after they left school grounds.

"Is anybody, other than me, worried about the decrease in ghost's?" Sam asked.

"I'm not worried. My parents are taking the Ghost Portal apart for maintenance. Dad kept blathering about how he could finally get a mp3 player into the system." Danny said.

"Why are there still ghosts attacking?" Tucker asked, though he was paying more attention to his PDA screen.

"There still are natural portals. The ghosts are just falling out of them." Danny pushed the doorbell, but before he could realize his mistake, the door opened and Danny was on his back in less than five seconds.

"I will never know where she gets her speed from." Danny said as he stared at Rosie's big blue eyes. The little girl just giggled and pushed off of her father.

"She's like you when you were her age. The only difference is that she has ghost powers." Jazz said as she appeared in the doorway. Before she could say anything else, Danny's and Rosie's ghost senses went off.

"I have made it out of the ghost zone and am here to claim your pelt, whelp." Skulker said. He looked at Danny, who was playing rock-paper-scissors with his daughter, who lost.

"No fair!" She cried.

"All's fair in family and ghost." Danny said with a smirk.

"Were you even listening to me!?" Skulker shouted.

"That didn't make any sense." Rosie said as she transformed and flew up to fight Skulker, who was too distracted to notice the three-year-old coming up to him.

"Are you sure she should be fighting at a young age?" Sam asked.

"Of course not." Danny replied. Sam glared at him, but he continued,"But people like Skulker, Box Ghost, and the Lunch Lady, she can handle." Skulker landed right to Danny's left. He left a crater, where he landed and quickly got back up. He shot off to fight Rosie."Point proven." Danny boasted.

"What about you?" Danny stared at Sam, confused.

"What about me?"

"Lately, the only ghosts that have een coming through natural portals are the ones that are taking you longer to fight. Even when you do finish up, I have to bandage you up, almost like a mummy."

"That was _one_ time! Besides, I'm Danny Phantom, nobody can beat me." Danny pulled Sam into a hug, but his thoughts were elsewhere. _Sorry Sam, but I'm not as invincible as you think. _Memories of his parent's battle suit came to his mind. Along with the battle that he used that awful suit for. Danny subconsciously tightened his hold and Sam and his amulet started to glow a green color. Danny was snapped out of his thoughts when Skulker crashed to the ground once more, before a blue light engulfed him. Rosie floated down with a thermos in hand.

"Done." She said.

"Dude, that was faster than you're time by eight seconds!" Tucker exclaimed as he showed his PDA and waved it in front of the older ghost's face.

"She's smaller than me, so she has an advantage in a fight. Especially when dodging Skulker's rockets." Danny said. Rosie crossed her arms with a,"humph" and transformed back into her human form.

"I'm not small." She muttered as she stomped back inside. Sam followed her, leaving Danny and Tucker arguing about Danny's and Rosie's times.

* * *

Later that day, Danny was in his room by himself, thinking about his ghost half._ I know I'm not invincible, but what will happen when I don't come out of a fight alive? I don't know what happens to halfa's when they die, and neither does Clockwork or Power. _Danny narrowed his eyes at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. _All the more reason to fight harder. I'm not going to be the first halfa to die, and neither will Rosie. _ Danny rolled over and let his dreams consume him.

* * *

_"You think you can defy me, boy?"_

_"Your time's up Danny."_

_"When are you going to lose your second chance?"_

_"You're too weak, Daniel."_

_"You control the power, the power does not control you."_

_"You have accomplished many impossible feats, so you tell me, when does it end?"_

_"You cannot go around messing with time! You cannot change it so that it only benefits you! There are things that must happen that I have no control over, so accept it!"_

_"You're not invincible, no one is. They are just harder to defeat, but not impossible."_

_"You are recognized."_

_"Ghost Boy!"_

_"Invis-O-Bill!"_

_"Dipstick."_

_"Whelp."_

_"Ghost Child."_

_"Halfa."_

_"Danny Phantom!"_

_"You did it once, you can do it again."_

_"Save the Ghost Zone!"_

_"We can take it from here. Go give the King my personal greeting."_

_"I'm coming."_

_"Now, WAKE UP!"_

* * *

Danny shot up as his eyes snapped open. He didn't know what that dream was about, but there was a sense of urgency in the voices. Danny put it in the back of his mind, and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

In Clockwork's tower he and Power were watching the future. It kept going until the screen started to show static lines through the images. After a minute, the screen became completely static then turned black.

"What's happening?" Power asked.

"Something is interfering with the time stream." Clockwork started adjusting his staff. His tower door burst open.

"CLOCKWORK!" The Observants yelled.

"That's my que to leave, but I'm not going, this is getting fun." Power said as he waited for the Eyesacks to continue yelling.

"YOU HAVE LET THAT BOY LIVE LONG ENOUGH! HE IS DESTROYING THE TIME STREAM!" The first Observant yelled.

"I assure you-" Clockwork started.

"YOU ASSURE NOTHING! THE BOY DIES TOMORROW AND THAT'S FINAL!" The Observants left.

"Please don't tell me that they were talking about my new apprentice." Power said as he glowed blue. Ice spread around him and everything became very cold.

"They were, but trust me, they are too scared to go after him themselves. They are-"

"Going to send a Ancient after him." Power said as the ice started cracking. The ice suddenly turned to fire."ARE THEY MAD?! SENDING AN ANCIENT AFTER A GHOST WITH POWERS THAT ARE EXTREMELY UNSTABLE! ESPECIALLY MY APPRENTICE!" The fire turned completely red and was growing too fast for Clockwork to put out.

"This could be used." Clockwork said, stroking his newly made beard. Power calmed down instantly and the fire went out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this could be a test for Daniel. If he can defeat an Ancient, it proves that he can use his newfound powers correctly. If he can, the next great threat will be something he will win."

"And if he can't?"

"Then the Observants will get what they want."

"You can see the future. You know if he will triumph. Tell me."

"I would tell you, if I knew. I can no longer see Daniel's future." Clockwork finished.

* * *

**DK1: Sorry for the shortness, but this is all I can do for right now, so live with it.**

**Danny: I'm back and better than ever.**

**DK1: For once, you are correct, but before Danny can spoil it the chapter is officially over.**

**Danny: I have-*Gets hit by a rock***


	2. Chapter 2

**DK1: Not as much love as I was expecting, especially since almost all of my fans asked for this story!**

**Danny: Calm down. I'm sure that they are just now looking at the story and will comment on how you did.**

**DK1: They better.**

* * *

Danny was in the middle of chemistry. He was taking notes on something that he forgot about. The class was halfway through and the teacher was sitting at his desk, doing whatever teacher's did behind their desk. His body suddenly tensed. The room temperature dropped greatly.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" A student asked. Ice began covering the floor and walls. Danny suddenly fell out of his seat and groaned. His skin turned blue as icicles started to form on his skin.

"Someone take Daniel to the nurse's office." The teacher commanded,"The rest of you follow me." He walked out of the room, everyone following, and no one stopped to help Danny. When everyone was out of the room, Danny opened his mouth and a burst of blue mist shot out. His blue skin became pale again, and the icicles melted. The room however became white as the ice started to grow. Danny knew this was his ghost sense, but this never happened before. Before he could ponder what was happening, he as blasted through the other side of the school, breaking through a lot of walls in the process. He got up and turned to the thing that blasted him and saw a hooded figure.

"Power?" The figure shot another blast and sent Danny to the park.

"So don't get hit by those things. Got it." Danny said as he got up and transformed into his ghost half. He got a better view of the hooded figure and saw that it wasn't his mentor. The cloak was sky blue, like a wind that was very gentle.

"Who are you?" He powered one of his ectoblast.

"I am calm. I keep you from fighting." A soft and feminine voice said. Blue mist gathered at the figured's hand's. She then tossed it in Danny's face. He suddenly felt at peace and let his fist drop. Then he flew back when he was shot yet again.

"You never answered the question, so is it okay if I call you Pixie. You remind me of one." The hooded figure giggled, which caught Danny off guard."No one I ever fought laughed at my banter." He was then punched into the air, courtesy of Pixie. He made a crater when he crashed to the ground. Blue mist was coming at him again, and he blasted it, allowing him to fly through the opening. He blasted the ghost in front of him, only to have it not work. He started dodging the blast that were headed for him. One managed to get lucky and he was sent out of Amity Park.

"Okay, so basic ghost attacks don't work. Time to get creative." He powered up his ice powers and fired when Pixie got close. She was covered in ice for a second before cracks appeared and she broke free. The ghost then fired a pink blast at Danny, who dodged it.

"Is there anything that will hurt you?" Danny dodged another blast that turned a tree into a black mark on the ground. Danny then tried to activate his necklace, but had to dodge another blast. After a few more minutes, Danny became frustrated. He didn't notice his eyes turn red as his amulet followed. He dodged another blast and fired at the ghost out of anger. The blast connected and sent Pixie back into the city limits. Danny looked at his hand in shock.

"That worked?" His hand was glowing red. It faded as his anger ebbed away. _I guess it activates with my emotions._ A blast knocked him to the depths of the forest. Danny groaned as he got up. Pixie floated to him. Danny had found out how to activate his amulet, so he let his anger run free. Memories of every time he got angry. Ghostwriter, Nocturne, His embarrassing family, Dan. His amulet was a dark red as his eyes shined with rage. He fired another blast ans watched as Pixie was sent away. He quickly gave chase. He kept firing whenever he got close enough to the hooded ghost. After a final blast, he got his thermos and tried to capture the ghost, but she threw another ball of blue dust. It exploded in Danny's face, but he went intangible and sunk through the ground before the powder could do anything.

Pixie looked around for her opponent, and found him when he came from under her and grabbed her arms. He twirled her like a top. When he let go, she flew straight to the ground, but before she could hit it, a blue beam caught her, and she was stuck in a thermos. Danny shot the thermos and covered it in ice to make sure the ghost didn't escape. His eyes faded back to blue and his amulet stopped spinning.

"Finally done." He flew back to school, only to see that it had been cancelled. The class he was in had frozen over, along with any classes within twenty feet of the class room in any direction. He transformed behind a tree as firefighters used a hose that spewed flames to try and melt the ice.

"That's... new." Danny commented. He found his friends and ran up to them invisible.

"Hello Tucker." His voice was deep and haunting. Tucker immediately fell to the ground.

"Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything to die yet! I'm not ready to die!" Tucker screamed as he trembled from his position on the ground.

"Wow. Dramatic much?" Danny said, chuckling to himself. Tucker opened his eyes to see his two friends laughing. He stood up and glared at them.

"Not cool dude. You know I had a weird freaky dream last night about something coming to kill me. Why did you do that?"

Danny looked confused,"I didn't know that."

"I told you this morning."

"Huh? I guess I must have spaced out." Danny said with his hand rubbing his neck. Tucker fell to the ground, along with Sam.

"Dude. Not. Cool." Tucker said.

"Sorry, bro." Danny said as his laughter became small chuckles. They headed to his parents house, and Danny got an idea. When he touched the door, he lit his had with ectoenergy and blasted the door, which reflected the small blast back at him."Ah!" Danny screamed as he jumped back.

"Tuck, I think my parents turned the ghost shield on."

"On it." Tucker reached his hand out and opened the never noticed the smirk Danny had on his face. When Tucker opened the door, a black and blue blur tackled him to the ground.

"DADDY!"

"More like,'Unkie.'" Danny said. Sam frowned at him. Dani opened her eyes and saw that she was hugging her uncle. She immediately flew off of him and glared at her father, who was chuckling.

"Dude, how are you still standing straight after that, everyday?" Tucker said, as he stood, holding his back and slouching.

"Tough skin?" Danny suggested. Dani the proceeded to squeeze whatever life he had in him out.

"Dani... need... to... breath."

"I know, but this is for that stupid prank earlier." Danny looked to Sam and Tucker for help, but they started whistling and went home. Danny would've sighed, but he lacked the breath to do so.

* * *

"See? He has done fine against his first Ancient."

"She was the easiest one. She hates fighting. Why would the Observants send her to kill the boy? She wouldn't hurt a fly, she would try to save it." Power said as flames exploded around his form.

"I do not know what the Observants will do next. The future for the boy is repairing itself, but it will take awhile." Clockwork said.

"You need to hurry up, Stopwatch." Power threatened.

"It is taking all of my power to reveal the boy's future. And good things come to those who wait." Power sighed and gave into the patience of waiting.

* * *

**Dark: Sorry this took so long to get out. I was working on another story. I will try to even out which story gets updated when.**


End file.
